The Titan Destroyer
by MoonStar005
Summary: Kagome will have to prove that she means no harm as she fights for her freedom and something more...(In-Progress)


**This is a Kagome/Levi fanfiction and I can't gurantee that it will follow the story at all. So I hope you enjoy this!**

**Also I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan!**

**Continue...**

**~The Titan Destroyer~**

**Chapter 1**

Levi continued to glare at the women who was standing over a pile of ashes with a bow in hand. She had black raven hair and crystal blue eyes, she seemed to be wearing some kind of skintight suit. She had two swords resting at her hip with a quiver of arrows strewn over her back.

"Who are you?" He could only glare harder when the woman turned toward him with one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen.

"Hmm… Who might I be? Well I'll tell you what, how about you tell me who you are first and then I shall give you my name."

"You may call me Captain Ackerman and this is my squad."

"Ah... well it's nice to meet you Captain and Squad, My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"How were you able to disintegrate the titan into nothing but ash?"

Kagome looked over this man that called himself captain. He was awfully short for such a high position but then again you can't base skill off height and age. He was kind of cute with his black hair and the cute glare he keeps sending this way. Like that would ever affect me not after all the times I spent training with Sesshomaru to hone my skills, so that we could take down Naraku for the final time.

"I'm not quite sure what you would call it but you could say it was magic?"

Levi couldn't help but let out a snort when she said magic. That was no magic more like trickery in the highest form. I need more answers out of her but I don't have time to sit here and play 21 questions with her. The titans seem to always be around when you least want them to. I guess there's only one thing that I can do, "Capture her and bring her back to the base!"

Looking over when I heard a feminine laugh, "I highly doubt they could capture me but you're more than welcome to try."

Kagome got down in fighting stance that Sesshomaru once taught her and pulled out her two swords. Why must people attack first instead of just asking politely? I would have gladly went along with them it's much better than being stranded in this forest with no food or water and a never ending supply of these giant beings they call titans.

"Shall we dance," and with that all hell broke loose.

Levi continued to watch as the woman known as Kagome continued to take down his men as if they were nothing. Her fighting style is admirable, he had never seen such moves like that before. It was almost like acrobatic mixed with some martial arts all to help her strong points of speed and her short stature.

He was happy, surprisingly so, to note that she was around his height if not shorter. As his last man was disarmed by this strange woman he couldn't help but be impressed with her skills.

"I told you that they wouldn't be able to take me down. I was trained by the best swordsman to ever live. Now that this is over, would you mind if I joined with you guys. It would be much better than traversing through these unknown woods."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the looks of shock across their faces. She looked over when she heard Ackerman start to speak, "We need to have you tied up since we don't know what you are fully capable."

She could have sighed at his words, why does it feel like everyone wants to tie me up. Although I don't think I would mind having him tie me up. I think I've been spending way too much time with Miroku.

"I guess that would be alright," she lifted up her wrist for two men to come forward with some rope.

Levi let out a snort atop his horse, "Not like you had a choice."

Kagome looked up toward him, "Hmp what's your problem? I swear it's almost like you got a stick up your ass!" Kagome couldn't help but start laughing. She watched as his face got even colder if that was even possible. Geez he's almost like a miniature Sesshomaru.

Looking up at all of the people on horses, she couldn't help but be intimidated by the beasts because she had never ridden one before, "Sooo… which one of you am I going to ride with."

Levi looked over towards her, "You'll be riding with me because I don't really trust you." He watched two of his men walk her over to him before helping her up in front of him. He watched her wiggle around for a bit before finally getting in a more comfortable position.

They had been ridding for about 10 minutes before Kagome couldn't continue with the silence any longer.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to one of the old bases, were my comrades can have a rest and I can question you more in depth."

"You could always question me now?"

"I could but I prefer silence while riding so if you don't mind could you shut your mouth."

"No reason to be rude! I was just trying to have a simple conversation to pass the time by."

"Unfortunately, I really don't feel like conversing with anyone," and with that he refused to say anything more to her.

Kagome couldn't believe how rude this guy was being. He could be a little nicer considering she practically saved their lives back there when that titan came out of nowhere, but as usual people have no respect even when you help them. All they really care about is themselves.

Why did the well have to bring me here? I just wanted to go home and attempt to live a normal life a best I could. They had finally killed Naraku in the last battle not too long ago, it's a day that will never be forgotten.

The day had started out nice, with everyone relaxing in the cool breeze under some shade trying to escape the summer heat. When they noticed the sky was quickly darkening and they felt a darkness send chills down their spines that had quickly jumped to their feet, weapons out and ready. Kagome had quickly put Shippo and Rin behind a barrier to protect them from any demons that escaped their wrath.

They watched as Naraku slowly descended from the sky above before looking at Kagome with a sneer on his face.

"I believe it's time to end this priestess for I will be the ruler of these lands!"

The battle had quickly commenced after that, it wasn't too long before it was just down to them and Naraku, "This is it Naraku, today will be you last so I hope you enjoyed it!" Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha let loose a combined attack that quickly swept Naraku away.

When the smoke cleared Kagome looked towards the Shikon No Tama before going over to pick it up. She rubbed her thumb across it gently before gently saying, "It's time you come back home where you belong. We both know that there is no unselfish wish but I will be your eternal guardian and protect you as I was meant to."

She watched at the Shikon No Tama merged back into her side and a voice whispered with in her head, "You were always meant to be are true guardian for you are the only one pure enough to tame its dark desires."

After everything had been said and done everyone had thrown a party to celebrate the fall of Naraku. She had decided it was time to return to where she truly belonged before giving everyone her tearful farewells and hopes that her demon friends would meet her in the future.

As she descended into the well the normal blue lights quickly turned a dark green before going out. Kagome was shaken from her thoughts when Levi's voice flowed through her head.

"We're here now, you can quit holding on to me like a scared little baby."

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes at his words…

**Author's Note:**

**I hope that everyone enjoys this. It's kind of a trial run but if it gets enough good reviews I might continue writing it. Read and Review! Reviews keep me inspired even if their short ****J**


End file.
